Assumindo o Controle
by Kika - Chan.5
Summary: TRADUÇÃO da fanfic Take Control da Jolen Walker. Há coisas que não pode se controlar ... algumas coisinhas que podem levar até a ferir alguém que é importante para você...
1. Sempai

Pela primeira vez estou fazendo uma tradução. Não sei se ficou boa e certinha... Se houver alguma coisa errada, por favor, me avisem.

Gostei muito dessa fic. O nome original dela é **Take Control **e foi escrita pela Jolen Walker. A fic original está nos meus favoritos.

Divirtam-se.

Assuma o controle

Kanda escancarou a porta já aberta enquanto ouvia alguém tocar piano cor branca, na sala de música 14.

"Por que você..." Kanda resmungou. Depois parou quando viu uma pessoa com cabelos nos ombros, brancos, perto do piano olhando para ele com as bochechas cor de tomate.

"Eu, eu realmente sinto muito... Não havia ninguém usando esta sala, assim..." o menino de cabelos brancos, inquieto, mexeu-se timidamente enquanto reparava Kanda.

"Seja o que for, vá longe deste quarto! Este é o meu território!" Kanda rosnou para o menino, agora tremendo.

"Eu sinto muito, mas eu quero ficar aqui, por favor." O menino confessou com lágrimas nos olhos cor de prata.

Kanda lutou entre chutar o garoto e deixá-lo ficar... O menino parece calmo e obediente e parecia que só vai tocar piano até que seu coração se contentar, mas ele ainda quer alguma privacidade e o menino está impedindo-o de tê-lo. Após o caos na mente Kanda, ele deixou o menino ficar, mas dando-lhe um olhar zangado.

"Tente me acordar ou fazer barulhos estúpidos e eu vou chutar seu maldito rabo." Rosnou o mais velho.

"S-sim!" o adolescente rangia.

.

..

...

"D-desculpe-me!" alguém deu um tapinha no ombro de Kanda delicadamente. "Se-sen-senpai, são 7:00, você não vai voltar para casa?"

"Tão, gentil ..." Kanda pensou enquanto tocava a mão que lhe acariciava.

"Senpai! MOU! ACORDE JÁ!" o menino gritou na orelha de Kanda.

"Fuck¹! Que infernos, moyashi?" Kanda assobiou quando se levantou com a concha da orelha sangrando. "você poderia ter me acordado suavemente!"

"Bem, me desculpe se eu voltari aqui para te acordar, mas você nem sequer bocejou!" O menino fez beicinho e cruzou os braços "até os dormitórios estão fechados."

"Merda!" Kanda exclamou: "Por que você não me acordou antes?"

"Sinto muito, mas você tem uma espécie de sono pesado." O menino menor suspirou. "Então... onde você vai ficar agora?" o menino perguntou enquanto mudava o seu peso para a outra perna.

"Desde que você não me acordou, eu vou ficar aqui e voltar amanhã depois de Domingo." Kanda suspirou quando ele fixava o seu rabo de cavalo.

"De jeito nenhum!" o garoto protestou e agarrou a mão de Kanda com sua espada Mugen e o arrastou para fora da escola. "A propósito, meu nome é Allen Walker, aluno do 1 º ano. Eu não vou deixar você ficar aqui e não se preocupe; nossa casa é apenas quinze minutos de distância da escola." O menino sorriu.

Era a primeira vez que era tratado desta forma, ter alguém que estava preocupado com ele, alguém que lhe deu um sorriso encantador e alguém que não estava com medo ou nervoso sobre a sua aparência. Kanda não sabia e em vez disso, ele deixou-se arrastar na frente de uma casa que era grande o suficiente para quatro pessoas para viver dentro

"Por favor, não se assuste, com o que ver aqui dentro hein? Minha família é meio que estranha, mas é legal. Aposto que vai recebê-lo, por isso, sinta-se em casa." Allen sorriu para seu senpai.

"Hn". Kanda assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu o menino adentro.

"ALLLLLEEEEN!" Um homem de cabelos escuros violeta foi para o rapaz e o abraçou com força. "Onde você estava? Lenalee e eu ficamos preocupados com você." O homem gritou.

"Sim, bastante estranho." Pensamento de Kanda do homem soluçando.

"Tch. Onde você estava seu filho idiota?" Um homem ruivo bufou e entrou em cena, juntamente com uma garota com cabelos verde-escuro com o comprimento nos ombros. "Nós estivemos esperando pela sua volta, depois do jantar de repente você saiu.

" Mou Allen-chan. Eu estive preocupado com você!"O homem chinês de cabelos violeta lamentou. "Ah... Quem é o rapaz?"ele perguntou quando tomou conhecimento de Kanda.

" Oh, ele é Yu Kanda Senpai. Allen deu uma risadinha "Eu voltei para a escola para verificar ele. Infelizmente, os dormitórios estão fechados de modo que ele vai ficar aqui. "

"Oh, olá Kanda-san." A menina apenas sorriu.

"Oh senpai, este é o meu pai adotivo Marian Cross, seu amante e namorado Komui Lee e sua irmã Lenalee Lee". Allen disse ao que ele fez um gesto, em cada pessoa.

"Oi!" Os irmãos cumprimentaram Kanda com um aperto de mão.

"Hmph, tenha certeza de não violar meu filho ou então eu vou surrá-lo." Cross ameaçava com seus olhos que brilhavam.

"Mou! Pai!" Allen fez beicinho e corou enviando alguma emoção desconhecida para Kanda.

"Bem Kanda-san, tome um banho eu vou dar-lhe alguma das roupas de Komui". Allen ofereceu enquanto eles iam para o quarto e apontou para a porta branca perto de um antigo armário procurando. "Eu vou colocar a sua espada sobre a cama."

Kanda pisou dentro do banheiro... Ele não era tão ruim, tinha um chuveiro e banheira, enquanto uma porta azul luz colorida era conectada a um closet e perto estava um toalheiro. Ele encheu a banheira com água, enquanto lavava o cabelo com um shampoo com perfume de chá-verde.  
"Senpai? Allen bateu na porta do closet "(você também pode chegar lá a partir do quarto de dormir).

"O quê?" ele perguntou olhando através da porta.

"Eu lavei a roupa de baixo. Vou dar a você amanhã. As roupas estão na parte de trás desta porta." Allen respondeu.

"Obrigado." Kanda suspirou.

"Sem problemas. Tem algum alimento que você gostaria?" O garoto perguntou.

"Soba".

"Entendido".

.

..

...

Depois de colocar as roupas, Kanda foi para o quarto só para ver o seu jantar sobre a mesa estudo do rapaz. O adolescente de cabelos azul-escuro olhou ao redor da sala, em seguida, tomou um assento e começou a comer seu alimento. O soba foi muito bem feito.

Parece que ele também comia esse alimento. O adolescente pensou, mas, em seguida, rebateu de seus pensamentos quando ouviu um barulho alto de suas costas.

Ele se virou e viu o jovem adolescente deitado no chão junto com um futon e um travesseiro.

"Ow!" o rapaz fez uma careta que ele embalava a cabeça (?) ferido.

"Moyashi! Tch! Você poderia ter pedido ajuda." Kanda suspirou enquanto ajudava o menino.

"Uh, obrigado!" o rapaz sorriu, em seguida, ajoelhou-se para fixar o futon.

"Che".

"Uh senpai , você pode ficar com a cama." O rapaz ofereceu.

"Não, você vai ter a cama!" Kanda insistiu.

"Mas você é meu convidado!"

"É por isso que eu tenho uma razão a mais para dormir no futon." Kanda suspirou quando agarrou mugen e sentou-se no futon.

"Mas..."

"Moyashi!" Kanda rosnou

"Ótimo!" Allen rebateu.

Houve um silêncio mortal após o argumento, mas logo foi quebrado por Komui e Cross que foram checá-los.  
"Olá! Tudo bem garotos?" Komui perguntou colocando a mão sobre os braços da Cruz , que cercou sua cintura.

"Uh-huh". Allen sorriu.

"Obrigado por me deixar passar a noite aqui." Kanda se inclinou para os homens mais velhos.

"Oh, não, não, não. Amigos de Allen são todos bem-vindos aqui!" Komui riu.

"Mas mesmo assim..." Kanda insistiu.

"Não argumente, apenas acene!" Allen para sussurrou ele.

"Vocês vão dormir?" Komui perguntou.

"Sim!" Allen deu uma risadinha.

"Ok! Boa noite Allen-chan, Kanda-san." Komui sorriu apagando as luzes e fechou a porta.

"Boa noite senpai". Allen sorriu.

"Hn".

"Sem violar o meu filho!" Cross de repente abriu a porta e avisou Kanda.

"MOU TOUSAN²!" Allen gritou quando ele jogou os chinelos na porta. Felizmente, Cross tinha fechado a porta a tempo.

"Sinto muito". "Allen pediu desculpas", ele meio que o tipo de protetor que também atua como um bastardo de vez em quando."

"Você está certo que é meio estranho."

"Bem, Komui tem um complexo de irmã como meu pai tem um complexo de filho que ele não mostra. Ah, e cuidado com Lenalee. Ela pode ser suave por fora, mas ela é a presidente de um fã clube yaoi em sua escola. Eles agem assim, mas eu amo-os à morte. "Allen riu enquanto dava um par de tampões para os ouvidos de Kanda, que levantou uma sobrancelha "Pegue, você vai precisar."

"O q..", mas antes de Kanda terminar sua sentença, houve um barulho alto e um gemido da outra sala. "Eu acho que eu não quero saber o que eles estão fazendo." Kanda gemeu e agarrou os tampões e em seguida colocou em seus ouvidos.

Nota da Tradutora: Essa fic ainda está em andamento e eu pretendo traduzi-la até o fim. Eu alterei algumas coisinhas de forma a combinar mais com o português, mas não alterei o sentido.

1, 2 - Achei melhor deixar como no original.

3- Cross mostrar um complexo de filho mais que Komui mostrar seu complexo de irmã? Tá, NE.


	2. Black as a Coal

Aqui está a tradução do segundo capítulo de Take Control, escrito por Jolen Walker. O link da fic pode ser encontrada no meu perfil, na parte dos favoritos e no tem capa (estou como ericabcs).

**Black as Coal**

Quando Kanda acordou, ele foi saudado com uma vista interessante. Toda a família estava a fazer o seu próprio trabalho doméstico. Komui limpava as prateleiras, Lenalee estava varrendo o chão, Cross estava limpando uma bola de ouro (?) e Allen estava a preparar o pequeno almoço.  
"Bom dia Kanda-san." Komui cumprimentou-o, enquanto sorrindo brilhantemente.  
"Bom dia". O japonês fez uma reverência.  
"Senpai acordou para uma prática de manhã?" o menino perguntou quando colocou os ovos em cima da mesa, enquanto olho a sua espada.  
"Hn". O adolescente mais velho acenou com a cabeça.  
"Você pode usar o quintal. Eu acho que é grande o suficiente para você treinar. Estou certo?" Allen perguntou enquanto apontava na direção do estaleiro.  
Kanda virou para o estaleiro e observou-o com olhos penetrantes. Vendo que era grande o suficiente para ele fazer seus movimentos, ele acenou para o menino.  
"Ok, eu vou seguir você depois, eu também faço alguns alongamentos de manhã." O adolescente sorriu.  
Kanda assentiu com a cabeça e se dirigiu para o quintal, enquanto Allen foi até a cozinha para fazer o soba.  
"Você parece conhecer o pirralho demais." Cruz grunhiu enquanto ele acompanha um par de asas sobre a bola de ouro.  
"As meninas gostam de saber tudo sobre ele... então não é tão difícil de conseguir algumas coisas sobre ele." Allen respondeu esticando o macarrão.  
"Basta ter cuidado..." Cross advertiu.  
"Nossa, você é superprotetor, você sabe..." Komui amuou quando ele abraçou o outro homem por trás "e, além disso... Allen sabe o que está fazendo, ele é grande o suficiente para ficarem bancando a babá dele."  
"Diz isso que tem um complexo com uma irmã ..." Cross resmungou.  
"Bem Lenalee é diferente, ela é uma garota, você sabe... muitas caras lá fora, querem entrar debaixo de sua saia." Komui amuou "mas não se preocupe, eu acho que você é quente quando você está no seu modo de proteção." Komui sussurrou e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Cross.  
"Oh, céus! É de manhã e, por favor, eu já tive o suficiente de seus gemidos ontem à noite... mesmo que eu pense que já me acostumei com isso." Allen disse e murmurou a última parte.  
"Oh Allen, deixe-os... pelo menos eu posso fazer outro doujinshi". Lenalee riu maldosamente.  
"Oh, por favor, Lenalee! Pare de incentivá-los." Allen sibilou tirando o avental que estava vestindo.  
Allen suspirou quando ele pegou a bola dourada com asas e caudas de Crosss e limpou a inscrição. "Timcanpy, bom dia."  
Depois de alguns minutos a cruz de ouro que foi incorporado na bola dourada piscou e voou para as mãos do menino e se aninhou em seus cabelos brancos.  
"Olá Tim, você teve um descanso de boa noite?" Allen perguntou a ele caminhando até o quintal. A bola voou círculos ao redor da cabeça do menino (a maneira de dizer "sim") e se aninhou de volta para a cabeça do menino.  
O garoto riu e desabotoou a camisa quando ele saiu. Ele viu o adolescente mais velho a fazer movimentos rápidos em torno do estaleiro. Allen ficou encantado com o movimento do adolescente e riu quando ele derrapou para parar. "Você está muito alerta senpai!" o rapaz disse quando tirou a camisa e se dirigiu para um registro com uma extremidade pontiaguda.  
Kanda caminhou para o rapaz e agarrou seu braço esquerdo, ele observou o braço preto do carvão e seus dedos blindados. "O que aconteceu?"  
"Quando eu era uma criança," o menino começou "Eu me envolvi em um acidente de carro. Nosso carro foi esmagado por um caminhão de dez rodas que esmagou o meu braço e deixou uma estranha cicatriz no meu olho esquerdo, não só isso, também matou meu pai." Allen pouco o lábio inferior "Meu tio ou pai adotivo, Cross, fez uma operação para salvar o meu braço. Infelizmente, meu braço não pode ser recolocado, em vez, ele colocou um braço mecânico para mim. Meu pai Cross foi o melhor médico e inventor da Grã-Bretanha, ele conectou tecidos aos meus nervos e órgãos com os artificiais no braço mecânico para fazer o trabalho, ele me ajudou a sentir-se com este braço, é como se fosse uma parte de mim desde que nasci."  
"Sem dúvida ele é o melhor, isso se parece com o braço certo, exceto que ele é negro (e blindado)." Kanda disse enquanto olhava para as unhas longas pretas.  
"Eu perdi Mana, mas foi graças a isso que eu conheci Komui, Lenalee, meus colegas, e muitas outras pessoas." O menino sorriu e olhou para Kanda que endureceu "e a melhor coisa é porque eu te conheci."  
Eles se entreolharam por um tempo até que Allen esticou os braços e gritou: "Ok! Voltar ao trabalho."  
Kanda ainda estava congelado no local, mas depois ele se assustou com o adolescente mais jovem quando ele baixou a cabeça para trás e levantou a perna esquerda até a sua nuca e apoiou-o com seu braço esquerdo. Kanda observou o outro quando mudou para outra posição. Ele se levantou e inclinou para trás até que seus braços atingiram o chão.  
"Você não vai praticar com a espada?" Allen perguntou ainda em sua posição dobrada.  
"Eu apenas estou fazendo uma pausa, baka moyashi". Kanda gemeu.  
"Moyashi, moyashi, sou Allen para você!" cuspiu Allen.  
"Che". Kanda bufou e levantou-se e continuou com seus trabalhos anteriores.  
Allen riu e se levantou, colocou seu polegar direito no chão e levantou-se e fez levantamentos com seu polegar. Mesmo Kanda ficou surpreso que ele não mostrá-lo e continuou a sua formação.

..

"95"  
"96"  
"97"  
"98"  
"99"  
"100!" Allen exclamou quando pulou e ficou em pé.  
"Allen-chan, você ainda está acima com aquele?" Lenalee perguntou quando ela deu as caras à Allen e Kanda.  
"Bem, é agradável e refrescante depois de eu fazer isso." Allen sorriu.  
"Acredite em mim Kanda, ele é desossado e leve." Lenalee sussurrou.  
"Eu acredito que eu vi prova suficiente." Kanda encolheu os ombros e, em seguida, foi para dentro da casa.  
"Oh, terminou com a sua formação?" Komui perguntou enquanto colocava o arroz na tigela.  
"Sim". Respondeu o japonês.  
"Bem, é melhor comer primeiro para que seu corpo possa descansar um pouco." Komui sorriu.  
Kanda estava prestes a sentar-se quando viu o pequeno menino andando na direção deles com toneladas de bandeja de comida.  
"O que..." Kanda pensou quando o menino começou a comer? Engolir? seu alimento.  
"Oh não se incomode com ele Kanda, Allen começou a comer assim depois dos 6 por causa de alguma operação." Komui exclamou.  
Kanda apenas deu de ombros e continuou a comer sem olhar para o menino comilão do lado. Kanda continuou a comer e pensar na história do menino. O rapaz forte e maduro, ele não amaldiçoava nem odiava o mundo por causa do acidente, ao invés disso ele mudou-se e amou onde ele é mais do que antes.  
Manteve-se a pensar sobre o menino até que se lembrou da pele lisa dele, as curvas de seu corpo e como o seu suor deslizou pelo peito chegando ao umbigo...  
"Merda!" Kanda pensou quando notou a protuberância nas calças... Mas não havia como ele gostar do mesmo sexo, estava reto como um poste! Kanda foi agarrado para fora de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a campainha tocar.  
"Vou atender!" Komui se ofereceu.  
Demorou cerca de 5 minutos, quando Komui voltou com um homem velho com um cabelo afro, e marrom.  
"Cross, Tiedoll aqui." Komui sorriu enquanto conduzia o homem para a cozinha.  
"Tiedoll..." Kanda repetiu com choque.  
"Kanda-san, por que você está pálido? Você está doente?" Lenalee perguntou.  
"Oh, oi Cro-Yu? Por que você estão aqui?" O velho perguntou quando olhou para o adolescente em choque.

Nota da tradutora: Esse capítulo foi um pouco mais complicado de traduzir que o outro por causa das expressões que a autora usou – elas não fazem sentido pra nós quando traduzidas – então eu tive que adaptar algumas palavras pra nossa língua. Por favor, se não ficou bom este capítulo, me avisem para que eu possa melhorar.


	3. WTF Tiedoll

Os personagens não me pertencem. Nem a fic. Isto é uma tradução.

**WTF Tiedoll**

Kanda gemeu quando Tiedoll o abraçou com força, ele se sentiu envergonhado pelo o que seu pai estava fazendo com ele. Tentou libertar-se, bloqueando-o com o braço e o pé esquerdo, evitando os olhos mercúrio-prateado de Allen.

"Yu!" Tiedoll gemeu enquanto era contido por seu filho, abraçando-o.

"Porque é que este velho está aqui?" Kanda perguntou com uma pitada de veneno em sua voz.

Com isso, Cross riu divertido ao ver, o que fez rosnar Kanda e respondeu: "Bem, não é culpa minha!" ele zombou "Eu não sabia que você está familiarizado com o geezer".

"Tch!" Kanda cuspiu em aborrecimento.

"Bem, eu não sabia que você é amigo do filho de Cross". Tiedoll disse enquanto esfregava o rosto dolorido (que ele conseguiu com o braço de Kanda o bloqueando.)

Kanda ignorou Tiedoll e olhou para o rapaz em frente dele dando-lhe um olhar "explique mais tarde", que foi devolvido com um olhar "eu sei".

"Bem, está tudo bem para mim que Kanda seja amigo de Allen-kun ..." Tiedoll sorriu enquanto acariciava o cabelo branco como a neve do menino. "A menos que ... você elevou o nível seguinte de serem amigos?" Tiedoll perguntou com um olhar arrelio.

Tanto a pergunta feita, quanto o blush e a transformação do olhar do outro fez o público levantar a sobrancelha; exceto Lenalee que magicamente produziu um papel e lápis ou rabiscos em vez de desenho, algo que alguém tão inocente como Allen nunca deveria saber.

"Eu... não é assim!" Allen disse, corando em negar o fato de que é atraído pelo homem de cabelo corvo, que ficou em choque e deu a seu pai, um clarão.

"Pare de ser um tarado de merda, geezer!" Cross rosnou para o homem de cabelo afro enquanto dava um rápido beijo na cabeça. "Não vou deixar qualquer idiota com o meu filho!"

"Quem você está chamando de idiota?" Kanda perguntou enquanto apontava sua katana para o homem de cabelos vermelhos.

"O quê? Afetado?" Cross perguntou quando ele chegou para a sua grande e prateada (?) Arma chamado Juízo Final. "Afetado porque você tem um plano de flertar com meu filho? Bem, pense de novo! " Cross sorriu enquanto apontava Judment para o jovem.

Tiedoll e o resto assistiam um pouco divertido como os dois discutiam e insultavam uns aos outros, mas ao mesmo tempo constrangido com a imaturidade dos dois.

"Vocês dois, por favor, podem parar?" Allen perguntou e olhou para os dois, mas ele foi ignorado, continuou pressionando. "_EI_! VOCÊS DOIS!" e ainda assim foi ignorado.

A plateia saiu do modo em que estava, ao ver que o ar ao redor do menino estava escuro e com um brilho mau e foi produzido um sorriso malicioso no rosto e, ao mesmo tempo, um par de chifres e uma cauda saiu da cabeça e do corpo dele.

"VÃO SE ACALMAR!" Allen agarrou os dois, dando um chute em suas virilhas.

A audiência piscou ... Allen pode ser sádico, algumas vezes, e eles estão todos fazendo o seu melhor para não ativá-lo e libertar o Allen mau.

"Por que você fez isso filho idiota / moyashi?" o ruivo e o moreno cor-de-corvo rosnaram.

"Vocês dois calem a boca! Ou eu vou cozinhar seus ovos em mexidos e dar de alimento para os pobres!" Allen assobiou enquanto atirava para os dois um olhar frio que foi suficiente para calá-los.

"Uau, isso foi bom Allen!" Lenalee assobiou e em seguida, voltou sua atenção de volta para o doujinshi que ela estava fazendo atualmente.

Poucos minutos depois do caos, todos estavam instalados na sala, exceto Allen, que estava a fazer chá e Komui que estava fazendo sanduíche para Tiedoll.

"Bem, o que posso fazer por você?" Cross perguntou, tomando um gole de vinho tinto de seu copo.

"Bem, os superiores me pediram para verificar se você tem planos de voltar ao trabalho...Ah, obrigado Allen-kun!" Tiedoll disse tomando um gole do seu copo de chá depois de ter sido dado por Allen.

"Eu tenho planos, mas infelizmente eu estou com preguiça de trabalhar!" Cross disse sem rodeios. O que fez Komui piscar e dar um olhar para ele ao escutar a resposta estúpida.

Allen suspirou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Kanda e inclinou-se no sofá. Puxou o cabelo na altura dos ombros em um rabo de cavalo e deu um sorriso para Tiedoll.

"Não se preocupe Sr. Tiedoll. Tenho certeza que ele estará indo para o trabalho após três dias. Certo, Komui-san?" Allen perguntou dando um sorriso para Komui, que devolveu com outro sorriso.

"É claro Tiedoll ... E eu tenho certeza que ele estará de volta mais cedo. Especialmente se Allen e eu trabalhamos juntos como uma equipe. Nada é impossível!" Komui riu, mas logo seu sorriso se transformou em um sorriso sádico, causando arrepios a Cross, Kanda e na espinha de Tiedoll.

"É claro Komui-san" Allen respondeu o sorriso desonesto de Komui.

"Uhh, eu acho que vi seu ponto ..." Teidoll riu nervosamente.

Allen, em seguida, olhou para Kanda e olhou para ele. Ele colocou espaçadas por um segundo até que o adolescente de cabelos longos olhou de volta para ele.

"Bem, é bom ver Kanda ficar junto com alguém de quase da sua idade." Tiedoll sorriu enquanto ele se levantou e espanou a calça e colocou em seu casaco. "Bem, eu tenho que ir, tenho de assistir a uma reunião na Malásia, e tenho que ir andando antes que eu perca o meu voo."

"Oh Sr. Froi, obrigado por vir, eu vou ter certeza de que Cross vai segui-lo logo depois." Komui disse com um sorriso. "Ne, Marian?

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, se você insiste!" Cross rosnou da cozinha.

"Bye Bye Yu. Esperamo vê-lo novamente!" Tiedoll sorriu ao acenar adeus a seu filho.

"Espero que não." Ele murmurou fazendo Allen abafar uma risadinha.

"Lembre-se de comer alimentos saudáveis, sempre feche a porta quando você..."

Kanda rosnou, pegou o velho com o colarinho e praticamente o expulsou da casa gritando um "yeah ... tudo bem!" e revirou os olhos. Ele grunhiu e se sentou no sofá macio e correu os dedos pelos cabelos soltos quando uma xícara de chá apareceu na frente do rosto.

"Aqui está senpai. Eu espero que ele vá te acalmar!" Allen sorriu.

O adolescente mais velho não respondeu, mas deu-lhe um sorriso e inclinou-se no sofá para tomar um gole de chá, não reclamando quando o menino sentou-se ao lado dele.

_

NDT: ! GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEEEEEEEN! Sinto muito pela demora. Eu tive uns problemas e acabei demorando ***suspiro* **Pra piorar, estou sem internet**. **

A fic já tem outro e eu vou postar o mais rápido que eu puder, junto com as outras fics que estou traduzindo.

Espero que tenham gostado do cap. Qualquer erro, me avisem.

Feliz Natal para todos!


	4. Kanda's Dorm

Descuuuulpem ficar tanto tempo sem atualizar. Prometo ser mais rápida.

-man não é meu e essa fic é uma tradução da Take Control, escrita por Jolen. Yuuni

**KANDA'S DORM**

"O que diabos é isso senpai?" Allen gritou logo que ele entrou dormitório mais adolescente mais velho. "Este lugar é como uma lixeira enorme!"

Allen bufou em desgosto quando viu o lugar cheio de lixo; embalagem de ramen, roupas sujas no chão, pratos sujos empilhados na pia e, o pior de tudo, aquele fedor horrível!

"Não se incomode com isso moyashi. Eu só vou contratar uma faxineira." Kanda suspirou que colocou sua bolsa em uma cadeira "Eu não deveria tê-lo deixado entrar no meu dormitório...", pensou.

O adolescente ignorou o outro e rolou ambas as mangas e calças para cima. Ele foi direto para a pia, abriu a torneira e começou a limpar os pratos.

"Eu disse que eu vou-"

"Não senpai, esta tudo bem e você será capaz de economizar dinheiro se eu fizer isso depois de tudo." Allen sorriu.

"Você é realmente uma pessoa cabeça dura..." Kanda suspirou.

"Exatamente!" O menino sorriu enquanto ele lavava outro prato fedorento.

Kanda suspirou pela enésima vez e foi para o quarto... Ele tirou a t-shirt e calças- que foram emprestadas de Komui- e alteradas para suas calças, deixando a sua parte superior do corpo nu. Ele então saiu da sala e se dirigiu para a cozinha onde o menino ainda estava limpando.

"Oi moyashi!" Kanda grunhiu.

"Sim?" Allen respondeu muito ocupado para levantar a cabeça e olhar para o adolescente mais velho.

"Há uma gaveta do seu lado direito, se importa de pegar um saco de lixo lá?", Perguntou ele.

"'Kay!" O mais jovem respondeu e abriu a gaveta para encontrar um saco de lixo.

O menino virou-se para olhar para o adolescente mais velho só para encontrar-se corando e evitando contato visual com o outro.

"P-por que você está vestido assim?" O menino gaguejou.

"Por que, há algo errado?" O mais velho sorriu para a ingenuidade do rapaz.

"Pelo menos c-coloque algumas roupas!" Allen resmungou.

"Por quê? Nós dois somos homens, não somos?" Kanda sorriu e foi se aproximando de Allen e inclinou para seu rosto.

"Mas ainda assim...!"

Kanda não respondeu, mas inclinou-se para Allen até que ele estava a poucos centímetros de distância do rosto do menino. Allen virou vermelho e piscando no contato. Sentindo com vontade de provocar, Kanda inclinou mais perto e quando ele estava quase tocando o rosto do menino, ele apertou a testa do menino e sorriu quando um ponto vermelho brilhante, em vez apareceu sobre ela.

"HEY! ISSO DÓI!" Allen gritou.

Kanda apenas sorriu e pegou o saco de lixo das mãos do menino e inseriu o lixo nele. Ele ignorou o discurso do menino e continuou seu trabalho.

"Senpai! Para de ficar me provocando... não é engraçado!" O menino amuou e continuou seu trabalho.

Após cinco horas de limpar o chão, banheiro, lavabo, cozinha e sala, o dormitório do mais velho ficou limpo, deixando o mais jovem satisfeito. Ele esticou os braços para cima, fazendo sua camisa subir um pouco e Kanda desviou o olhar, corando.

"Senpai... Tem algo errado?" Allen perguntou inocentemente.

"N-nada!" Kanda corou ainda mais.

"Oh, bem... Foi meio cansativo cansativo, mas divertido. Não é refrescante ver o seu entorno limpo do que sujo, desarrumado e mal cheiroso?" O menino riu. "De qualquer forma Kanda-senpai, eu estou com fome. Você está com fome?"

"Não, eu não estou." Kanda disse e resmungou depois, quando seu estômago reclamou.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk ... Kanda-senpai você não pode esconder nada para mim!" Allen disse e se dirigiu para a cozinha e geladeira.

"Oi, eu não tenho nada lá!" Gotas caíram em Kanda quando os olhos do menino se arregalaram quando toneladas de embalagem de ramen e soba cairam em cima dele.

"Kanda ... senpai" Allen também teve gotas caindo "Eu acho que nós precisamos ir às compras..."

"Hn". Kanda concordou que ele recuperou a compostura.

NDT Eu demorei, mas aqui está o capítulo quatro. Vou tentar postar o próximo o mais rápido possível.

Kissus

Comentem.


	5. LEMON ON THE BED

Aqui está o novo capítulo.

-man e a fic não me pertencem. Eu só pego os personagens emprestados e a autora me deixou publicar aqui.

**LEMON ON THE BED**

Kanda levava o carrinho pelo corredor enquanto Allen colocava alimentos dentro dele. O menino tinha escolhido macarrão soba, ramen, nori e legumes, ele também comprou alguns quilos de carne e peixe.

"Oi moyashi, você não acha que é demais?" Kanda perguntou enquanto olhava os pacotes de chá nas prateleiras.

"Não, não." Allen sorriu.

"Eu não sei cozinhar! Como vou usar isso?" Kanda rosnou.

Allen sorriu e pegou alguns picles enlatados na prateleira. "Eu vou cozinhar isso. Vou para o seu dormitório depois da escola e cozinhar alguma coisa para você. Oh! Você pode aquecer seu pequeno-almoço no microondas? Eu acho que vou também cozinhar para você o seu café-da-manhã. Vou colocá-lo em sua geladeira para que você possa esquentá-lo. "

Kanda suspirou e moveu o carrinho para frente. "Eu posso lidar com a coisa de reaquecimento."

"Isso é bom." Allen deu uma risadinha enquanto conduzia os dois para o caixa. Ele pegou algumas batatas do carrinho e colocou sobre o balcão seguido pelo outros conteúdos do carrinho.

"Senhor, são $ 57,56." O caixa sorriu enquanto Allen virava-se para o caixa.

"Não moyashi, eu vou pagar por isso." Kanda disse parando de mão do menino procurando sua carteira. Ele pagou as compras e pegou o saco de plástico mais pesado e levou até seu carro.

"Então, o que você quer para o jantar?" Allen perguntou quando Kanda abriu a porta para ele.

"Soba". Kanda apenas respondeu.

"Então é o chá verde ok?" Allen perguntou como ele puxou para o seu cinto de segurança.

"Perfeito". Kanda respondeu ao ligar o motor do carro.

Allen suspirou quando ele terminou de fazer chá. Ele cozinhou comida para os dois depois que eles chegaram ao dormitório do adolescente mais velho. Ele colocou as xícaras de chá na mesa, seguido pelo soba. Tirou o avental e chamou o adolescente mais velho.

"Senpai, o jantar está servido!" Allen disse.

Kanda estava na mesa e olhou para o soba.

"Obrigado." Ele sussurrou seguido por 'itadakimasu'.

"Não tem de que, senpai". Allen sorriu enquanto pegava seus pauzinhos.

Depois de comer, Kanda pegou os pratos e os lavou enquanto Allen ligava para sua família.

"Tousan..." Allen sorria enquanto a voz de Cross era ouvida pelo telefone.

_"Allen, onde diabos você está_?" Cross indagou.

"Não se preocupe, eu ainda estou no dormitório do senpai. Ele disse que vai me levar para casa mais tarde." Gotas caiam em Allen.

"_Tch, lembre-se, se ele tentar tocar você, chute seu..."_ infelizmente para Cross, Komui veio e ouviu. Um alto "Bonk" e uma maldição foram ouvidos.

"_Olá, Allen-chan?"_

"Ah, Komui-san. Tousan está ok?" Allen deu uma risadinha quando ele mudou de posição no sofá.

"_Oh Allen. Não se importe com ele. Ele está apenas bêbado, isso é tudo_." Komui disse depois de uma vez fria "ho ho ho" foi ouvido.

"Ah, eu vejo ..." Allen disse inocentemente.

"_Oh, Allen-chan?_" Komui perguntou.

"Sim?"

"_Posso falar com Kanda_?"

"Oh, apenas um segundo." Allen sorriu, ele correu para a cozinha para pegar Kanda e voltou para o sofá seguido pelo adolescente.

"_Olá?_" Kanda disse por meio de outra linha. Poucos acenos e respostas mais tarde, Kanda disse um 'boa noite' e colocou o telefone sobre a mesa lateral.

"O que Komui-san disse?"Allen perguntou quando o adolescente mais velho se sentou ao lado dele.

"Ele me perguntou se você pode ficar aqui, afinal amanhã é feriado. Ele me disse que Lenalee foi dormir no seu primo, enquanto Cross e Komui irão beber mais tarde." Kanda disse pegando o controle remoto e ligando a televisão.

"E?"

"Eu disse a eles que está tudo bem. Vou deixar você pegar emprestado uma das minhas camisas e calças, apesar de eu não ter um futon extra aqui. Acho que vamos ter que compartilhar a cama." Kanda encolheu os ombros.

Após zapear a televisão, Kanda desistiu e jogou o controle remoto para Allen. Ele foi para seu quarto e pegou alguns camisas e pijamas. Ele deu uma camisa para Allen e foi ao banheiro.

"Eu vou primeiro, moyashi." Kanda disse fechando a porta.

"Ok". O menino respondeu e continuou a zapear a televisão.

Depois de tomar um bom banho, os dois adolescentes estavam sentados na cama. Kanda corou quando a camisa que Allen usava ficava sobre as coxas.

"Eu não acho que haja nenhuma calça minha que possa lhe caber." Kanda disse. Ele deu várias calças de Allen, mas logo desistiu porque nada cabia no adolescente mais jovem, sempre ficava muito grande em seu quadril feminino e caia em sua cintura.

"É uh ... tudo bem." Allen corou.

De repente, Allen ofegou e gemeu quando Kanda acidentalmente passou a mão em uma de suas coxas (**tradutora, acidentalmente, sei**). Kanda, em seguida, senti algo contrair lá em baixo. Kanda, em seguida, passou a mão na coxa novamente Allen.

"S-senpai!" Allen gemeu novamente e segurou sua mão no ombro de Kanda.

Em seguida, os dois sentiram algo faiscar dentro deles quando o mercúrio encontrou o azul-marinho. Kanda lentamente se adiantou e pressionou seus lábios sobre os rosas de Allen. Allen, em seguida pressionou até Kanda e engasgou novamente quando Kanda deu uma mordida em seu lábio inferior, resultando no choque de línguas quentes e gemidos baixos.

"K-Kanda-senpai" Allen ofegou quando Kanda mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Kanda, em seguida, desceu e mordeu o pescoço de Allen e o chupou. Sua mão foi parar debaixo da camisa que Allen usava, agarrou a bunda do mais jovem e puxou a cueca para baixo. Tirou a camisa de Allen e jogou no canto da sala. Kanda, em seguida, baixou a cabeça. Ele arrastou a língua para baixo sobre o mamilo direito de Allen e o chupava.

"Oooh ..." Allen gemeu como ele se sentia ardência bucal Kanda sobre seu mamilo.

A mente Allen era nebulosa, ele sentiu que estava no céu e todos os seus sentidos, exceto sentir-se turvo ou girar eram inuteis. Ele arqueou as costas e agarrou as costas nuas de Kanda quando Kanda provocava sua excitação.

Kanda baixou sua cabeça e lambeu a excitação do jovem adolescente. Ele sorriu quando sentiu o corpo de Allen se contrair. Sem aviso, Kanda inclinou mais a cabeça e engoliu a excitação do menino.

"Hmph!" Allen ofegou quando ele mordeu seu braço direito. Seu corpo inteiro se contraiu de novo e de novo quando Kanda balançava a cabeça para cima e para baixo. Lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto enquanto ele experimentava outro nível de prazer. Ele inalou bruscamente como Kanda pronunciava sons.

"S-senpai! E-eu estou perto!"Allen gemeu.

Kanda ignorou o rapaz e o chupou mais rápido do que antes. Ele sentiu Allen se contrair e bebeu a essência do menino. Ele lambeu seu lábio e o limpou quando ergueu a cabeça.

Allen saiu do ar por alguns segundos, seu corpo estava mole enquanto aproveitava seu orgasmo. Ele se levantou e se ajoelhou. Ele olhou Kanda, com os olhos fora de foco e uma pequena trilha de saliva foi visto no lábio.

"S-senpai, deixe-me fazer isso com você também." Allen sussurrou.

"Maldição!" Kanda sussurrou assim que notou a aparência sedutora de Allen. "Claro."

Kanda deitou-se na cama e dobrou os joelhos para cima. Allen se arrastou ao seu lado e beijou o homem ferozmente. Ele chupava o lóbulo da orelha de Kanda, fazendo o mais velho engasgar em sua respiração. Ele arrastou a sua língua e parou sobre o mamilo do mais velho. Ele mordeu o mamilo esquerdo, enquanto sua mão de metal deixado esvoaçava o outro.

Kanda tremeu na sensação de frio. Ele então ofegou quando a mão esquerda de Allen mergulhou e entrou em sua calça. Kanda estremeceu novamente quando a cabeça de Allen e sua língua seguiram a mão. Ele levantou seus quadris enquanto Allen tirava as calças. Ele sentiu o menino lamber seu pau algumas vezes e, lentamente, inclinou a cabeça Ele acidentalmente apressou seus quadris fazendo o jovem tossir.  
"S-sinto muito." Kanda disse.

Allen murmurava em resposta fazendo Kanda chiar no sentimento. Allen ansiosamente sugou o pau do mais velho rápido e murmurava. Seus olhos encontraram o azul marinho quando ele deu uma olhada no mais velho que, por sua vez fechou os olhos e gemia baixinho. Ouviu Kanda engasgar um pouco e sentiu o pau se contorcer. Allen abocanhou e retirou sua cabeça enquanto o mais velho se reestabelecia.

Kanda exalado fortemente e rapidamente inalado volta logo que viu o rosto manchado de Allen. Kanda rapidamente beijou o menino lambendo sua própria substância e tendo alguns para seus dedos.

"S-senpai ... eu quero!" Allen gemeu.

"Hn". Kanda cantarolava e colocou seu dedo indicador dentro do garoto. Sentiu Allen congelar e relaxar enquanto ele empurrava-o para trás.

Allen gemeu em desconforto quando Kanda inseriu outro dedo. Depois curvou os dedos e mexia. Sentiu algo escovando os dedos e gemendo em voz alta o fazendo impulsionar para trás e para dentro

Kanda sorriu e inseriu o terceiro dedo. Escovava a próstata do mais novo e o esticava, fazendo-o morder os lábios de dor. Uma última estocada e Kanda retirou seu dedo.

Allen engasgou uma última vez. Ele empurrou Kanda de costas e subiu sobre o homem.

"Senpai, eu posso montar você?" Allen perguntou inocentemente.

Kanda sorriu de volta. Ele agarrou os quadris do menino e, lentamente, o guiou até lá. Ele ofegou quando sentiu os músculos dentro relaxando e contraindo.

"Mnnn-Moyashi, você está bem?" Kanda pediu a seu júnior.

"S-sim... um pouco." Allen engasgou e gemeu em dor. Lentamente, ele ergueu os quadris e mergulhou de volta no pau duro do mais velho. Ele fez de novo ao tentar encontrar o seu ponto ideal.

Kanda também tentava encontrar a próstata do menino. Ele mudou seu ângulo e empurrou de volta... rígido.

"AH!" Allen gemeu quando sua visão turvou. Ele empurrou de volta para baixo, no mesmo ângulo, mais duro e mais rápido.

Kanda se sentiu um pouco impaciente. Ele trouxe o rapaz para baixo e, sem piedade, empurrou de volta rápido e duro.

"K-Kanda senpai... você é b-bom!" Allen gemeu em voz alta. Ele contraia uma e outra vez quando sua próstata era atingida. Pegou seu pau e esfregou-se. Ele sentiu Kanda tirar sua mão e continuar seu trabalho.

Kanda deu mais um impulso e os dois vieram. Seus braços deitaram e ele caiu em cima do menino. Ele agarrou o garoto pela cintura. Ele sentiu Allen colocar a cabeça em seu peito e roncar baixinho. Kanda sorriu um pouco antes dele próprio ser engolido pela escuridão.

NDT: Meu primeiro lemon e nem é mesmo meu. uu' Confesso que algumas partes não sabia se iria conseguir traduzir de forma sastifatória e algumas eu tive que adaptar por não haver correspondente em português. *suspiro* Agora é só esperar a autora escrever o próximo capítulo. R&R


End file.
